A Moment of Peace
by Scarlet Hanson
Summary: Italy has a nightmare that Germany dies, and realizes he has something very important to tell the man. As the war continues on, Italy and Germany struggle to keep their love and themselves alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A fluffy RP done with my wonderful friend, foREVerhauntingme, whose unending support and advice has helped me begin writing again. Ich liebe dich, mein Liebling. ^.^**

Germany looked over at the sleeping Italian beside him. He had woken due to a strange dream and saw that Italy had managed to make his way into his bed while Germany had been sleeping. Why he did it, or how Germany never woke from it, was a mystery.

_ Italy and Germany were walking down a street in Rome back to Italy's house. Thunder ripped across the sky, causing the Italian to jump. Rain began to poor and they both turned down a dark alleyway to get to his house quicker. As they made their way down the creepy alleyway, a figure appeared in front of them, waving a knife. He charged at Italy, who didn't realize the danger, and Germany jumped in front of him, taking the knife. He fell and Italy looked at his fallen companion in horror. The man who had attacked ran back where he came from, and Italy fell to his knees holding the motionless German. "D-doitsu!" No response..."DOITSU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"_

Italy began to toss and turn in his sleep, and Germany touched the Italian's shoulder. "Italy..." he called. Italy thrashed away from his hand and whimpered. Then, suddenly, the boy started screaming. "Italy! Wake up!" Germany tried to grab Italy, and succeeded after a few tries. He shook the boy. "Italy! Italy, wake up!"

Somewhere in his mind, he knew he was being called back to reality, but his dream wouldn't let go. _His bloodied hands held onto his dead companion. His cries filling the rainy night. "NO! PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME! I NEVER TOLD YOU! I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY!" His cries drowned out the footsteps approaching from behind. A hand gripped his shoulder. he gaped as pain erupted in his back. The man's face came close, his mouth by Italy's ear. "Now, I've got you..." The blade twisted and Italy cried out. _ His eyes snapped open.

"Italy! Italy look at me!" Germany cried desperately as Italy's eyes opened. They seemed to stare right through him. "Italy, it's fine. I'm here. Just look at me, dammit!"

Gasping for air, he whimpered. His heart started to slow down as he focused and his eyes met brilliant blue. Italy blinked. It had been just a dream. He bit his lip and his arms flailed out and wrapped around the startled German's neck. "Oh, Doitsu!"

"I-Italy! What are you doing?" Germany was pulled down on top of the brunette, and he tried to gently pull himself free. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Doitsu, I had a horribly scary dream!" He gasped for breath again and began recounting his dream at a really fast pace, almost trying to keep up with his racing heartbeat. "We were in Rome and it rained and there was this guy, he tried to kill me, but in the alley you died and he killed me and...it was horrible!"

Germany listened, taking note that Italy was hyperventilating and his heart was racing again under Germany's chest. He pulled away just enough to have a little space between him and Italy without making Italy release him. He brushed the hair out of the smaller nation's face. "Italy, it was just a dream. Everything is ok." He looked into Italy's eyes as he said this, trying to assure him that what he was saying was the truth. "I'm here, see?"

"But it was really REAL! I was so scared! You died before I could tell you! I never have because I was scared with how you would react, since I'm clumsy and lazy and I make you mad all the time. That was the worst part! I hadn't had a chance to tell you I lo-" he bit his tongue. Oops...

At the broken sentence, Germany asked, "What?" Italy looked away from him, biting his tongue. Germany turned Italy's head to meet his eyes. "What were you just about to say, Italy? What were you going to say to me when I died?"

He felt his face turning red. He couldn't do it. Germany would laugh at him. He would turn him away. He wouldn't want to be around him anymore if he told him. God! Stupid Italy! Stupid! "Uh...nothing. Nothing." He pried his brown eyes off the questioning blue ones before him and stared off into the darkness in front of him; trying not to remake eye contact.

Germany was hurt at Italy's sudden distance, and tried to remain reasonable. If the man didn't want to talk about it, Germany shouldn't force him to. But, at the same time, Italy had never kept anything from him before. Why couldn't he know. "Italy... you don't have to be afraid. I'm... your friend... right?" The words felt strange in Germany's mouth, but he continued. "I promise, I'd never laugh at you."

Italy gulped, but refused to look into his deep, mystifying eyes. He couldn't it. If he did he might tell Germany...tell Ludwig...that he loved him. A shudder passed through his body as his mind fought over what to do. "I-I...I lo...ou." He whispered, most of it not reaching the German's ears.

"Italy... I can't hear what you're saying." Germany shifted so that he was directly in the Italian's line of sight. His blue eyes pierced into Italy's amber as Germany pleaded, "Please..."

His breath caught in his throat. Those eyes...like endless pools of deep clear water. He couldn't...he couldn't...he needed to. Something in his mind told him that something bad was going to happen, that his dream was an omen. He bit his lip again, this time bringing the copper taste of blood into his mouth. "I...I..." Before it was too late. "Ti amo." He immediatly turned away and shut his eyes, waiting to hear the Germans laughs or teases.

But the teasing never came. There was no laughter. The German just stared at him, unsure what to say. And suddenly, he knew that there was nothing to say. He once again turned Italy's head to face him, but this time did not insist upon Italy's eyes meeting his. All he needed was his lips, as Germany turned Italy's head to capture those full, pouting lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away after a moment, and saw a look of shock on Italy's face. Blushing, he explained, "I-ich liebe d-dich... Italien."

He stared at Germany. pure shock upon his face. "Y-y-you..." His English failed him. "Cosa?" There was no way that Germany felt the same way. He had to be dreaming. But he knew that he wasn't. "Tu non sei pazzo?"**

"Nein," Germany assured him. "I'm not mad, Italy." Germany instinctively cupped Italy's cheek in his hand.

He still didn't know what to say. He was more shocked that he couldn't remember any English than that Germany said that he loved-..."You love me too?" His English snapped back into place, and he blinked in confusion.

Germany just nodded. "I wanted to make sure you never knew. I thought You would be scared of me, and that you wouldn't want to ever see my face again. But... knowing that you love me... it seemed a moot point."

"Aww~! I thought Doitsu would be angry with me and kick me out of the Axis!" His smile returned and his hug tightened around Germany's neck. "I'm happy you love me back! You know you always make me feel happy! You chase all the bad feelings away!" He nuzzled his face into Germany's shoulder.

"I-Italy!" Germany called out in protest, but it was halfhearted. His face flushing once more, he asked in a soft voice, "How long?"

"Um...since..." How long _had_ he loved him? "Since I was your prisoner during WWI...but...you have always reminded me of a love I had when I was a young child. I feel like I've known you forever~!"

"A-ah... Is that so?" Germany murmured, wondering about that. Germany couldn't remember his childhood, so he wasn't sure he could say they hadn't met. All he knew was that he was in love with Italy, despite his recent dreams of a brunette woman in a mint green dress, her brunette curls blowing in the breeze as she called his name. But not his nation's name; she called his human name.

"Ya...but that doesn't matter now because i love you; here and now and always"

Germany allowed himself a small smile and wrapped an arm around Italy's small frame, the other still propping him up. "Ja... you're right, Italy." He kissed the side of Italy's head and just held him, content with just letting this moment last as long as possible.

****translations: What? You're not mad?****

**Scarlet: D'awwwwww don't be scared to tell me you love me~! You know I'd never reject you~! *huggles REV***

**REV: OK~! ^.~**

**Scarlet: Ohhh, you're just too cute! *snuggles* Having a strangely OOC moment here...?**

**REV: ...**

**Scarlet: I can feel you judging me through your computer TTATT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally, we were only going to have the one-shot. But we just couldn't stop there. So, without further ado, I (scarlet hanson) and foREVerhauntingme present part two of "A Moment of Peace"!**

* * *

><p>"Doitsu! Help! It won't get out of my way!" Italy was yelling from their bedroom...well, Germany's bedroom, but since Italy spent most of his nights there, they both began calling it 'their' bedroom.<p>

Italy was standing completely naked, having just woken up, in front of the bed. He looked up at Germany in relief. "Get it Doitsu! Get it! It won't let me leave the room and every time I move it blocks me off!" the Italian pointed to the ground between himself and Germany. There sat a spider about the size of a quarter.

"...You can't be serious." Germany stared up at his lover in disbelief. "It's... it's just a spider, Italy."

"But it's so...so...so scaaary! And it keeps stopping me from leaving! See.." Italy moved a little to the left and the spider did also. Italy moved a little to the right and the spider moved a little closer to him. "AHHH! See! See! Seeeeee! It wants to kill and eat me! Help Doitsu!"

Sighing, Germany turned to the closet door to his right and withdrew a shoe. "Fine! Mein Gott, Italien, I'll kill it then!"

"Yay! Grazie Doitsu! Grazie! But be careful! It might try to get you too!"

Germany rolled his eyes and brought the shoe down upon the spider. Only for the spider to jump out of reach. "Scheiße!" Germany cried, backing up immediately. "You didn't tell me it was a jumping spider!"

Italy screamed and jumped onto the bed, rapidly searching for the missing arachnid."Vee~! How was I supposed to know! It was trying to eat me! I told you! I told you!"

Germany sighed, rubbing his temple as he tried to discover a way to kill the spider. He put the shoe on his foot, and approached the spider once more. He stomped at it, and it jumped away again. Germany, now growing irritated with the eight-legged creature. stomped at it again as it dodged. "Verdammt!"

"AHH! GET IT DOITSU! GET IT!" Italy was now flailing his arms around, still scared to get off the bed.

"Damn spider..." Germany muttered to himself. He looked up at Italy to see his state of panic and said, "Calm down! It's just a spider! See-" he looked down to gesture at the spider and remark about its size in comparison to humans. "Where did it go?"

Italy's eyes grew wide as he stared at Germany. "WHAT! It's gone! Ahhh!" He jumped off the bed and directly onto Germany's back. "Save me, Doitsu! Save me! It's after me! It wants to kill me! HELP!"

"Gah-get off me!" He struggled with Italy for a second before he turned to face the wall. The spider was on the wall, at eye-level with Germany, seemingly looking at them. They both froze at the sight. "Shh... If we don't startle it, I think I might be able to kill it. Now climb off my back slowly..."

Italy whimpered, but slowly climbed off Germany's back and placed his feet back on the floor, his eyes never leaving the spider. "It's staring at me Doitsu..." he whispered.

Ignoring his statement, or the strange truth to it, Germany kept speaking. "Now, get the shoe from the floor, and put it in my right hand."

Slowly, Italy bent down and reached for the shoe. His hands shook as he placed it into Germany's open hand.

Germany kept eye contact with the spider, then quickly smashed it with the shoe. He got it this time, and when he pulled the shoe back the spider's body fell to the ground. Germany let out a sigh of relief. "It's dead." He dropped the shoe.

Italy, still hiding behind Germany, Peaked around his shoulder and stared at the dead spider. "A-are you sure?"

"Ja." Germany pointed at the spider's corpse to prove it and added, "Get me a tissue so we can flush it."

Italy stared at the spider one last time before grudgingly walked towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. He grabbed a tissue, paused and then grabbed two more before walking back over to Germany and continuing his staring at the dead bug.

Germany took the tissues from Italy, picking up the dead spider with them and transporting it to the bathroom. He dropped the dead spider in the toilet and flushed it, Italy peering over his shoulder.

Italy threw his arms up in triumph. "YAY~! Doitsu saved me from the evil spider that wanted to kill and eat me~!" Then his smile faltered. "What if it's ghost comes back to haunt me!" He looked at Germany with pleading eyes.

Sighing, Germany told his lover, "Spiders don't have souls. That's why they scare people. They don't have souls to know that it's wrong." Of course Germany was lying, but dealing with Italy was like dealing with a child. Sometimes you had to tell his a little white lie in order to calm him down.

"Oh~!" his eyes grew all big. "Really~? That's sad...but I'm happy that I'm not going to die by that...s-spider." he shuddered.

Germany rolled his eyes at him. "The spider probably wasn't even poisonous."

"What if it was? Would you have been upset if I was killed by a spider? I would be upset if you died...like you did in my dream the other night..." he sighed at that and his eyes stared off at nothing, becoming lost in his nightmares...

"I-I think it goes without saying," Germany stammered, his face blushing at the memories of the night mentioned.

"Is it normal to still have bad feelings about a scary dream? I can't stop thinking about it and it makes me feel...horrible!" He immediately glomped the unsuspecting nation. "Doitsu! Don't die! Ok? Don't die in this war! I don't want to you die!"

Germany was a bit surprised at the nation's touchiness, but returned the embrace. "I won't die," he murmured into the Italian's hair. "All we have to do is defeat Britain, then we can move on to Russia, then America. One by one, we can defeat them. I believe in my _führer _when he says he will lead us to victory. And you should believe his as well."

Italy sniffled and buried his head into Germany's broad, strong shoulder. "B-but what if my dream comes true a-and you d-d-die trying to p-protect me?"

At first, Germany was unsure what to say to that. Then he gripped his partner tighter and gave his reply. "I won't need to die protecting you. We're going to win this war, you hear me? We WILL win, and if I must protect you I will make sure I don't die."

"Do you mean it?" He pulled his head back and stared into his German lover's piercing blue eyes. They stared passed into his honey-brown ones and straight into his soul. No matter how many nights passed since they both declared their love for the other, he still hadn't gotten use to the power in his gaze. He felt his legs get slightly weak staring into his beautiful angelic eyes

Italy's eyes pleaded him to assure him, to ease his doubts and make everything better. "I do. I mean it with everything that I am." Those amber eyes that stared into his soul reflected the innocence that lie within Italy's heart, and Germany vowed to himself to never make this nation lose a scrap of that innocence.

"Vee~" Italy leaned in and lightly kissed Germany's lips before pulling back and smiling at him. "_Ti amo_. _Grazie _for saving me from that...spider." he shuttered again at the thought of its eight legs...moving and twitching...

Germany, of course, knew that there were much more threatening forces than spiders that were approaching, but decided to just let Italy remain unaware. "_Ja... ich liebe dich auch_..." He pondered the situation for a moment. He could defeat Britain, Russia, and America separately, but if more than one came at him at a time he knew he didn't stand a chance. He could only hope for the best, and be prepared for the worst. He gave Italy a forced smile and pulled him into another hug.

Iatly released the hug as his stomach growled. "Vee~! We should go make pasta~! Can I go make pasta? Do you want pasta? Let's go make pasta~!" He grabbed Germany's arms and began pulling him along, his eyes falling directly to the spot where he had been 'attacked' by the spider. he shuddered again, but continued out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen.

And Germany let his carefree lover drag him down to the kitchen, glad that Italy could find it in his heart to be happy despite the war.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it~ Italy and I are going to keep writing this. Although we don't know yet how long it will be... So please look forward to our future chapters!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, here's the third instilment for "A Moment of Peace"! Again, it was me and foREVerhaunting me~ Enjoy!**

"Boys, I'm sending each of you to a different frontline, where our troops will lead an attack against French and the British." Italy stared at his boss in horror. Romano just 'humphed' and continued to glare into space.

"A-a-against Britain, sir?" Italy sleeked.

Mussolini smiled. "Yes. Romano, you will be heading to Nice and Veneziano, I'm sending you to Grenoble."

Italy bit his lip...oh God. "Will we be accompanied by the Germans?"

His boss shook his head. "No, it will be just us Italians." Romano 'humphed' beside him and Italy understood why. The word 'us' was funny, since he never actually fought in the battles...no...His people and representatives did.

As their boss bid them farewell, Romano stalked off to pack while Italy sighed and went to find Germany to tell him about his new assignment.

Germany, however, was not in his usual place. He was busy in Russia, making peace visits to ensure that the bigger nation would continue to stay out of the war. At the moment when Veneziano received news of his assault on Britain, Germany was busy having a lunch meeting with himself, Hitler, Stalin, and Russia himself. They discussed non-aggression rarely, instead turning to talk of western politics and sometimes movies. Overall, the lunch was going very well and Germany was feeling at ease with his war situation.

Having been told that his lover was in Russia, Italy began to panic and ran to Romano. "What should I do?"

His brother rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Germany isn't here! I can't leave without telling him where I'm going!"

He sighed. "Maybe he doesn't want to know. Maybe that Potato-bastard left for Russia because he prefers Ivan's company to yours."

Italy bit his lip. "H-he wouldn't! He-he loves me!"

Romano rolled his eyes again. "I'm sure he does..." Seeing his little brother wasn't going to stop bugging him, he sighed. "Why not just write a letter and send it to him or something."

Italy's eyes lit up. "Vee~! Thanks _fratello_! That's a great idea." Italy left immediately and began writing a letter describing how scared he was and where in France he was going.

After he found a soldier who would make sure the German received the news, the Italian began packing and was ready to leave.

Upon returning home, Germany was confronted by a soldier. The soldier raised his right hand in the air with a cry of "Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler," he returned, and the soldier relaxed. "What is your business with me, soldier?"

"Sir! I was told by Feliciano Vargas, representative of the country of Italy, to ensure that you received this letter." He held it out, and Germany took it.

"I see. Thank you," he dismissed. The soldier saluted him once more, and Germany recognized Italy's handwriting on the front of the letter. It was a rare occurrence for the boy to send him a letter, so he opened it immediately. It was dated for a few days ago, while he had been in Russia. The letter read:

_Dear __Doitsu,_

_I was really hoping you would be here to see me off, but you're not. I hope your enjoying you time with Russia. Please don't bring him home! He scares me. Oh, the reason I wanted to see you is that my boss has decided that Fratello and I are going to be leading troops into France. I'm scared! Britain isn't supposed to be there, but I've got this really bad feeling! Neither is France, but if he is, I could never hurt France nii-chan! I don't want to get hurt, but I can't hurt them..._

_I also have that weird feeling again. Like when I had that scary dream...which I had another one last night! I was waving my flag when it started dripping blood! I was so scared! And now I'm being sent to...some place in France. Romano is in Nice and I'm going to...Grenoble...I think. I really don't want to go and I really wanted to see you before I left. Romano says it's because you don't love me, but I told him he's wrong._

_Well, I have to go. When I come back we can have pasta together. (Please leave Ivan in Russia) Ti Amo!_

_Love, Feliciano_

Germany read the letter numbly, reading it over and over to try to grasp the contents. The Fuhrer sensed something was wrong, and placed his hands on Ludwig's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" he asked, being uncharacteristically kind. Germany handed him the letter, which his Fuhrer read. He didn't comment on the "ti amo", but a look of concern clouded his face. "Nein, nein," Hitler murmured, "Mussolini would not do this without consulting me first."

At Germany's silence, Hitler straightened. "Come. We are calling him immediately."

They made it back to the government building quickly, as the Fuhrer ordered the streets cleared for efficiency. Germany stayed outside for the phone call, but heard everything Hitler said. The breaking point for Germany was when Hitler yelled into the phone, "What do you mean, you sent them over? Don't you know how much of a hassle your troops are? They'll be slaughtered!" Then, Hitler cried, "YOUR REPRESENTATIVES WILL BE FIGHTING? ARE YOU MAD?"

Germany stormed in the room as Hitler hung up on Mussolini. "Go," Hitler commanded. "Try to salvage the situation. And try to save as many of the Italians as possible."

"Yes, mein fuhrer." Germany saluted him and rushed out, vowing to himself that he would be next to Italy in 24 hours or less.

His heart raced and he gasped for breath. It was mass chaos as the Italian troops ran in retreat with the two Allies armies still closing in. No matter how fast Italy ran, he couldn't get away from the carnage. All around him was death. The bright, scarlet stained his eyesight. Everything was covered in blood. He had already had fallen and ripped his right sleeve to the point where he had to rip the rest off because it kept getting caught in the trenches and getting in his way. He ran past dead Italian, French and British troops until he tripped, his legs no longer wishing to carry him. His right shoulder skidded across the uneven ground; blood immediately pooling from the torn skin. He cried in pain and stood up on shaky legs. He needed this to stop. Reaching for his white flag, he waved it as hard as his weakened state would allow. "White flag! White flag, see? I surrender! White flag! White fla-" His voice caught in his throat as his lungs began to fill with blood. The bullet had missed his heart as it tore through his body, but it had managed to puncture his lung. His eyes traveled down to his now blood soaked uniform before he gasped. He couldn't breathe. His eyes now traveled around the field for the shooter...and he found him standing 15 meters away. His acid green eyes...full of...shock? anger? confusion? Italy's legs gave out from underneath him and he fell; his head smashing into the stony ground. He tried to breathe, but only managed to gurgle the blood that was starting to trickle down his chin. He kept gasping for air that his tattered lung wouldn't take. His body shook from the pain and the blood loss. Footsteps were approaching him, but his vision was fading. The pain was too much and tears pooled from his eyes. He whimpered.

"Shit!" a British voice said next to him. more footsteps.

"Arthur! You shot him!" A French voice shouted.

"No shit!"

"Why? How could you-"

"I meant to kill him instantly! It missed!" Italy opened his eyes and stared at the two in shock. He couldn't say anything. All he could do was choke on his own blood.

"I should probably put him out of his misery." England stared down at the Italian and shrugged, lifting his gun to take aim.

"NO!" France grabbed the Englishman's arm. "Don't kill him!"

"Why the hell not? You know he's the enemy!"

"We can't!"

Shouts filled the battle field. A soldier near by ran up to the representatives. "Sirs! We need to leave! The Germans are coming!" Britain looked from the soldier and back to Italy before turning away, dragging France with him. Italy whimpered. They were going to leave him! They were going to let him suffer. A shudder passed through his body and he closed his eyes. He knew it was the end anyway. He swallowed, most of it being his own blood, and coughed. blood pooling from his open mouth. His last coherent thoughts were about how quiet the battlefield suddenly was. Did everyone leave? Was he alone? He didn't want to be alone. He wanted his Doitsu...he sniffled. He had never called him Ludwig. He wished he could call him that one time before the end...maybe after a short siesta...

Italy closed his eyes and knew no more.

"ITALY!" Germany screamed across the battlefield littered with Italian bodies. He turned to his soldiers, hysterical. "Find any survivors! Save as many as possible!" He then ran, searching each body for the one thing only Italy would have. And, although it seemed cruel, he was relieved whenever he approached a corpse and found that it was not Italy. He screamed, calling for Italy over and over again, but he never heard a reply. Whenever he happened across a living person, he would call for a medic to treat them.

Then, he turned to see a body. Its brunette hair was a mess, covering the boy's face. "Could it be...?" Germany then ran full force towards the boy.

Because that body had Italy's curl.

Italy had been trying to surrender, as proven by the white flag on the ground beside him. His right arm was rotated, suggesting dislocation or worse. The right sleeve of his uniform was gone, revealing a deep gash alongside his arm.

Germany knelt down beside Italy, taking the boy into his arms. He shook Italy gently.

"Italy! I'm here! Germany came to save you!" He cried, but Italy did not open his eyes. Germany's heart dropped when he realized that Italy wasn't breathing. He pressed two fingers into the side of Italy's neck. No pulse.

"N-nein..." he murmured, feeling his sanity plunge over the edge. he turned to the soldiers searching for survivors. "Medic! I need a medic now!" He then turned back to Italy, who's face was still in death. _No, he's not dead! He can still make it!_ Germany brushed the hair out of Italy's face, then gently kissed the boy's forehead. "Feliciano... please, Gott, don't let me be too late!" He embraced Italy's body, and began to cry. "Hang in there, Feliciano! Don't give up on me!" Even as Italy hung limp in his arms, Germany pleaded Italy to stay with him, to please not die. The medic came, and assured Germany that since Feliciano wasn't human, he had a chance at survival. Even if he had no pulse. He watched Italy be taken away in the back of a flatbed, along with a handful of other survivors. It began to rain, and Germany's hair fell in his face as the rain became heavier.

_Please, Feliciano... make it back to me alive..._

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._the sound was oddly repetitive. Why was there beeping again? Something seemed off about it. Wasn't he on the battlefield? Or did he dream that? The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Where was he? What happened? Where was Ludwig? Ludwig...the thought of his German lover made feel better, but only a little. His thoughts traveled to the different parts of his body. His right arm felt heavy, like something was encasing it. His lungs felt sore and his chest also had wrapping around it. But what made him smile was the warmth in his right hand. His eyes cracked open to reveal another hand intertwined with his. following the hand up, he saw none other then his love fast asleep in the chair beside him.

Germany woke to find Italy's eyes open, and jumped awake. "Italy! Thank Gott you're awake! When I found you, you weren't breathing... The doctors weren't sure if you would make it... Hitler is currently on the phone with your boss; he wasn't very happy about the invasion. And your brother never saw battle, so he and Spain are outside waiting for you to wake up." Germany knew he was babbling, but didn't care.

"Feliciano..." he hugged his lover gently, reminding himself that the boy had broken his arm and that his lungs were still weak. "I'm just so glad you're alive, Liebling..."

Italy tried to return the hug, but couldn't and whimpered. He settled for rubbing his face into the German's shoulder, taking in his sent of leather, cologne, and earth. He felt comforted, but still confused. Pulling his head back and cocking his head to the side he asked "What happened?"

"Your boss sent you to Grenoble to fight the British and French..." Germany caressed his lover's cheek. "We would never have allowed it. I came as quickly as I could. Someone shot you in the lung; you barely made it out alive." After a pause, Germany asked. "Feliciano... do you know who shot you? Did you see who did it?"

Italy blinked. He'd been shot? So...the battle had been real? "Um..." He swallowed and closed his eyes. Everything came rushing back into his conscious mind at once. It overwhelmed him, causing him to gasp. Mussolini sending him on the 'mission', the letter he wrote Germany, his dream, running, running, blood everywhere, being shot...by..."Oh Dios!" he cried and buried his head into Ludwig's shoulder.

Germany just held his lover closely. "It's alright. We don't have to talk about it. Just get better. That's your first priority." He kissed Italy's forehead, then rested his cheek on the top of Italy's head.

"H-he told me he wouldn't be there..." he whispered into the German's shoulder.

"Who? Who wouldn't be there?" Germany asked, concerned.

"R-Romano s-said the chances of seeing them there were se-second to none...but he was there...they both were...and he...he..."Italy shuddered at the memory of those acid green eyes pointing the barrel at his face, aiming for the kill...

"He? Who? Who was there?" When Germany had arrived at the battlefield, he had seen British and French soldiers alike. Who had been there that Italy's boss didn't account for?

"B-bri-" His voice caught in his throat. He was trembling and tears were streaking down his cheeks. Romano had told him that the chances of either Britain or France being at this particular battle were slim. Yes, the nations fought, but there were way too many battles for them to participate in all of them. Mussolini and Romano told him that Britain would probably be at a different battle front...they had been wrong and his instincts had been right...

Germany's blood ran cold. "Italy... was Britain there?" Italy whimpered, but said nothing. "Italy... was he there?" Slowly, Italy nodded into his lover's arm.

Germany swallowed back the bile forming in his throat. "I see." He felt the fury rising in his stomach, making his teeth grind together. It took everything in his power to remain gentle with Italy, whose fragile body still lay in his arms. "Did Britain fight in the battle?"

Again, he nodded. His breath coming in short gasps as he tried get himself as close into the German as physically possibly without damaging himself further or pulling out the assortment of tubes connected to his left arm.

Germany breathed slowly to calm himself down, and noticed that Italy was desperately clinging to him. He felt Italy pull him closer, and obliged to the nation's wish. He brought their bodies together as much as possible without hurting the boy, burying his nose in his lover's hair.

"Ich liebe dich," he whispered.

"A-anch'io t-ti amo, Ludwig. So much..."

Germany pulled away enough to kiss his lover on the lips. Then he gave Italy a small smile. "Your brother is outside. Do you want me to let him in?"

"Si..."he replied quietly returning the smile. Ludwig stood up and walked towards the door. Italy took a deep breath to calm down and wiped his eyes, before placing the fake smile back on his face to greet his fratello.

Romano was tapping his foot loudly against the ground earning him harsh looks from the staff. He ignored them. They were German after all.

"Romano, calm down." He simply glared at the Spaniard and continued nervously tapping his foot. Not that he would ever admit out loud, but he was nervous for his fratello. He felt partially responsible since he told Feliciano that Britain wouldn't be there. Was he positive that the tea-bastard did this? Hell no! Was he suspecting him? Hell fucking yes! If it turned out to be true, the potato-bastard had better get out of his fucking way, because he was going to get revenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his fratello's door open and the potato-bastard emerge. "Finally! What the hell took you so fucking long? You know that you can't hog my fratello all to yourself! Even if he is still asleep! Damn, Potato-bastard.."

Spain placed his hand on Romano's shoulder. "Calm down, Lovi." Romano rolled his eyes and glared at Germany.

Germany gave Romano a weary look. "He's awake."

Romano jumped to his feet, leaving Spain behind as he stomped over to Germany. "Well damn! Couldn't you have specified that already! Get out of my way!" He yelled as he pushed past the German and straight into the room. Sitting in the bed, his fratello sat there smiling up at him. "Ciao, fratello~!" Romano rolled his eyes and walked over to him. "Damn, Feli, you look like shit." He said before giving him a hug, fighting to hold back his own tears. Nothing scared him more then when news came that his troops had been attacked and that Britain and France had been present while his army in Nice hadn't gotten shit.

Italy returned the hug as best as he could, trying to keep up the happy act. He didn't want anyone to see the distress he was in due to the horrible memories that kept circling his mind. "I'm happy to see you too, Lovi~!"

His brother rolled his eyes. "Dios, you scared that shit out of me. Don't ever do that to me again!" Italy blinked, as Romano kept the hug in place. this was new...had what happened really scared his brother that much?

Germany looked to Spain, who was neutral in the war, and was glad that he was carefree as ever. The news of Britain's presence scared him... Germany himself had trouble fighting Britain. "I'll be back. I have to make a call." He stepped outside the room, knowing Romano needed time alone with his brother.

He went to the nurse's desk and asked to make a phone call. She obliged, and soon Germany heard the familiar voice over the phone.

"_Moshi moshi_," Japan greeted.

"Italy was sent to battle. Britain was there. And I think Britain tried to kill Italy himself."

Japan was shocked into silence for a moment, then replied, "Let's not be hasty... Is Italy all right?"

"_Ja_," Germany answered, "but he barely survived it. My ballistics say that the bullet found in his lung was from a British gun. And when I mention Britain to Italy, he becomes jumpy and scared."

"...Isn't that his response to everything?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

Japan debated for a moment in his head. "I will be there soon. Where are you?"

Germany gave him the name and city of the hospital Italy was staying in, and then got off the phone with Japan, returning to Italy's room.

**So, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Who knows where this story will take us next?**

**Love, Scarlet and REV.**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the door opened, Italy's eyes flew up and onto his German lover. There was something there deep within his eyes that seemed off. Was he sad? Angry? Where had he gone? Too many questions...

"...ziano? Hey, dumbass? Aren't you listening?" Italy blinked and looked over to his frowning brother.

"Uh..."

"You weren't paying attention...again. As I was saying! First thing I'm going to do is get you the hell out of this shit hole and back to Italy. Then I'm going to call up that fat bastard and give him a piece of my mind!"

Germany nodded. "I'll take care of the troops. They should have been my problem in the first place. France is under my control; I don't see why Mussolini would put it under your responsibilities to take care of some rebels."

"Who gives a fuck why? That dumbass piece of shit of a boss has more noodles in his brain than him!" Lovino motioned towards Feliciano, who was once again zoning out. Lovino rolled his eyes and glared back at the German before him. "Besides, it's probably your fucking fault in the first place! Isn't your boss the potato bastard in charge of all this bull shit?"

Germany became slightly annoyed, and snapped at Romano's accusation. "I was in Russia, as was my fuhrer! We had no idea of all this! As soon as he found out, my fuhrer chewed out Mussolini! How dare you accuse me of this?"

Romano 'tch'ed and rolled his eyes again. "Because it's ALWAYS your fault! You're the _bastardo_ that _seduced_ my dim-witted fratello into joining your 'cause' and dragging all of Italy with! It's your fault! Yours! Maybe if you would have let him be all those years ago, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Germany lost his temper, grabbing Romano by the collar and pulling him close so that their noses were almost touching. "Listen to me, _now._ I would _never_ put him in harm's way," Germany growled, his face contorting in anger. "Why do you think I hauled ass to your brother's side? Huh?" He threw Romano back into Spain's arms. "Because I love him, you fucking moron."

Romano's face went red and he made to jump at the nation, when Spain's hand shot out and grabbed his lover's arm; holding him back.

"Lovi! Calm down! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Romano wasn't listening. He was screaming every insult he knew in Italian. All the while Italy was just sitting there...completely oblivious.

"Kraut! If that's what you call fucking 'love' then maybe your country is more fucked up than I thought! You 'love him so much' that you brought him into this fucking war were his people are dying for a bullshit cause that your boss came up with on the fly? What bullshit! You hear me? BULLSHIT!"

"You think I _wanted_ him to get involved? Why don't you ask _him_ why he's here? _He_ came to _me_. Get your shit straight!" Germany shouted at the tops of his lungs, fists clenched at his sides.

"HE came to YOU because YOU seduced him! You _bastardo_! If you loved him half as much as you say you do, you would have tried harder to keep him away!"

Italy slowly looked up at the arguing nations. He blinked. They were arguing over him...again. "Guys..." he said, too quietly to be heard over the yelling countries. He needed them to stop. His heart race was picking up and he was starting to hyperventilate, which was hurting his chest so much, tears came to his eyes.

"I tried my best! But Italy came after me with all of his people! Including your boss, who fawns over my fuhrer! There was nothing I could do! Blame your leader for sending you out unprepared! My plan was to keep him on the sidelines until the war was over! And I never _seduced_ your brother! Idiot! Why don't you take _his_ feelings into account for once! Go ahead! Ask him how _he_ feels!"

"HE'S DELISIONAL! How can I ask someone how they feel when all they feel is fake? You've fucked up his mind so much he doesn't know what's left from right!"

Italy was crying now. "STOP!" he screamed with all the strength he could muster. His eyesight faltered slightly and he swayed, clutching his burning chest. Spain was the first to run to his side and embrace him in a hug.

The Spaniard glared at the bickering men. "I told you this wasn't helping anything." Just then the door opened and a German nurse came storming in with armed guards behind her. She began yelling at them in German and gesturing at the weak Italian still in Spain's embrace. Spain turned to Germany, "What does she want?"

"She's asking us to leave. We're disturbing Italy." He crossed the room and planted a kiss on Italy's brow. "Mark my words: I'll get them for this. Your pain won't be for naught." Germany then strode from the room angrily, shoulder checking Romano on his way past.

Romano glared after the German and walked over to Italy. "Sorry. I'll be back later to get you out of this hell hole." he whispered in Italian. "Come on, tomato-bastard." He grabbed Spain, who kissed Italy's head and muttered something that sounded like "fusososo" before leaving. Italy felt tired. The guards followed the three out while the nurse laid Italy back into bed and checked his vitals. She left after making sure he was ok.

Italy sighed. He felt horrible...and tired...but he didn't want to sleep though he knew she gave him something that would make him. What he witnessed on the battlefield was sure to be creeping just beyond his conciousness. He shuddered. Those eyes...filled with such hate and anger...why did Britain hate him so much? He never even talked to him before... his eyes grew heavy and he was lost into the darkness of his nightmares...

Germany shrugged out of the grasp of the guards with annoyance. "You shouldn't do that to your superior." He flashed his ID, and the guards stood at attention with a cry of "Heil Hitler!"

"Ja, ja, Heil Hitler. At ease." Germany looked back at Romano and Spain. "They're with me. Leave them alone."

The guards left and Romano glared at Germany. He opened his mouth to say something, but felt better about it. Last thing he wanted were those potato bastards to come back and taint his air. One was bad enough. "Che..." he muttered before grabbing Spain and walking off towards the exit, muttering something about changing hospitals the whole time. Spain, back to being his clueless self, waved goodbye.

Germany returned to the hospital later that night, Japan with him this time.

"Oh dear..." Japan sighed. "Italy looks terrible."

Germany nodded in response. "He was worse when we first found him."

_Having collected a large bouquet, he decided that he should present them to his lover. "Ve~! Doitsu~! I have something for yo-" He turned around and saw that everybody had gone. He blinked. they'd been standing there just a second ago. "D-doitsu?" He looked around, but didn't see them anywhere. "Doitsu!" They were nowhere. "DOITSU!"_

Germany, taking note of Italy's furrowing brow, sat next to his lover, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Romano blames me for this," Germany told Japan, letting out a sigh. "Not that I blame him. He's never liked me."

Japan nodded. "But surely Germany-san knows that this is not his fault?"

Germany nodded. "Ja... But I wish I was here when Mussolini gave the order... I could have stopped him..." He dropped his head, resting his forehead on Italy's hand.

_He was panicking now. They had all just been there! Now he was alone! He didn't want to be alone! "Doitsu! Fratello! Japan! Please! I don't want to be left alone! PLEASE!" Tears began falling down his cheeks. "Please..." His flowers fell from his hands and he began running towards where they had been standing only moments ago. They had to be around here somewhere._

Not noticing Italy's growing state of worry, Germany and Japan continued their conversation. "Ah... I see..." Japan sighed, looking at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his back. "I understand Germany-san's feelings of guilt. I would feel the same way." At Germany's silence, Japan continued, "But Germany-san must understand that if it was not for him, Italy might be with his... what do you call it... God?... right now."

Germany smiled up at Japan, nodding. "Ja, I know. But still..."

_No matter how fast he tried to run, he didn't seem to be making it far at all. Finally, he slowed down to a stop and tried to catch his breath. It was no use. Maybe he missed them? He should try to slow down. He took a couple steps and paused when he heard a squish sound beneath his feet. Looking down he saw red. Everywhere. His heart speed up and he screamed._

Italy began to toss and turn in his sleep, and Germany became alarmed. "Italy?" He shook Italy's hand gently.

_Everywhere he looked, the ground was covered with thick, red blood. The field was no longer there and instead he was standing in ankle deep redness. The sun faded away and he became more panicked. He could barely make out the shapes of bodies scattered all around him. He needed to get away, to find his Doitsu. He began running again. Blood splashing all around him, covering his legs with the sticky, wetness. It made him feel nauseas, but he ran anyway. Laughter filled his ears and he paused. He knew that accent, though he had never really had one on one conversation with it. But he knew him, from all the meetings he had attended with him. Slowly, Italy turned around and faced Britain._

Italy began convulsing in his sleep, and Germany shook him by the shoulders. "Italy! ITALY!" Meanwhile, Japan stood on the other side of the room, unsure how to react to the situation.

_His green eyes, glowing in the darkness. "P-please...d-dont..." He pleaded. _

_Britain only laughed harder. "You did choose the side of evil...now you must be destroyed." _

_Italy shrunk at the venom in his voice. The Britain raised his gun and took aim. _

Italy screamed as he was snapped into reality. His eyes opened and he stared up into blue eyes..."D-doitsu?"

"Italy... you were starting to scream in your sleep..." Germany hugged him closely. "Japan is here."

Japan stepped forward with a cordial smile. "Hello, Italy-kun. I brought you flowers. I hope you feel better soon."

Italy blinked."Japan?" He looked at the shorter nation and smiled. "Ve~!" His eye trailed down to the flowers in his hand and his smile fell. His face went completely white as he stared at the white daisies he was being offered. He gulped and took a shaky breath. Why couldn't his dreams just leave him alone?

"Italy-kun? You look pale... Are you feeling ok?" Japan asked, concerned at Italy's state of mind.

"Ja, should we call the nurse?" Ludwig added.

"N-no! No." He looked up at them both and smiled. "I-I'm fine." His voice sounded strained, but hopefully it would convince them. Italy thought that he should talk about his dreams, but decided against it. They didn't need to know. He slowly reached out and took the flowers. "Grazie..." He whispered, holding the flowers as if they were a bomb.

Germany noticed the tension in Italy's hands, how he held the flowers as thought they were going to overpower him, the scared look in his eyes. He took the flowers gently out of Italy's hands and asked gently, "Maybe you'd like me to put these in a vase back at home?"

He looked into Germany's large blue eyes and nodded. "Grazie..."

Germany kissed Italy's forehead, knowing the present company would not mind the display of affection. "Consider it done, Liebling," Germany said softly, his face still concerned.

Italy blushed and tried to hug him, but then remembered the...issues he was having and sighed. His body was healing at the normal country-healing rate, but it still seemed to be going so slowly. He whimpered. "Doitsu...I wanna go home..."

"I know you do, Italy. So just focus now on getting better so you can come home, ok?" Germany took Italy's hand in his and kissed it.

"Germany-san is right," Japan added, giving Italy a small smile. "You should rest for now, so that you can get better."

His bottom lip trembled. He didn't want to stay here anymore. He wanted to go home and sleep with his love. "B-but..."

"Don't worry," Germany said soothingly, rubbing Italy's hand with his thumb. "I'll be staying here for the time being. Being a nation has its... perks. One of which being that I can disregard hospital visiting hours' policies."

Japan nodded. "I cannot stay with Italy-kun, because I have business. I have a hotel not far from here, so I shall visit Italy-kun every day, if that should make Italy-kun happy."

"Si~! That would make me very happy." He turned back towards Germany. "Y-you're really going to stay with me? All night?" His eyes were wide with hope.

"Of course." Germany's cheeks tinted pink. "I-I don't want to leave you alone... like this..."

Italy smiled a true smile. Germany was going to stay with him. He would protect him from his nightmares. From the war. From...Britain. Suddenly engulfed with safety, his eyes felt heavy and with one yawn, he fell straight to sleep in Germany's arms.

Japan left soon afterwards, and Germany settled himself in a chair next to Italy's bed. He held the Italian's hand, kissing it once. "_Guten nacht, mein Liebling_," he murmured, then rested his head on the bed next to Feliciano and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet: Gah! Been too long since I updated! Rev's been getting on my case about editing and updating this installment... But I've been too lazy. . Anyway! Hopefully this will appease some raging fangirls like myself... enjoy~ Next chap should be up in a week or so. Probably less.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Germany woke a few hours later to an aching back. He grumbled, feeling old and exhausted. He observed his sleeping lover for a moment, and ran a hand through Italy's brunette locks. He then stood, giving Italy's hand one more kiss before standing to stretch. Germany felt his bladder pushing at him, and left the room to find the nearest bathroom. Walking felt nice, his legs were sore from sleeping in a strange position.

_The firing of guns was all he could hear. This wasn't any battlefield he had ever been on before, but in the end, they were all the same. Italy ran past soldiers in retreat and still fighting. Bullets flew close to his head, but he didn't stop running. Never. Stop. Running. A body appeared out of nowhere and he tripped. Slowly getting back up despite the pain, a barrel was placed against the back of his neck. _

"_Finally, I can kill you, you bloody bastard." Italy closed his eyes as the United KIngdom fired._

The sound deafened his ears as he shot awake, only to find it was raining outside. He looked for Germany, but he wasn't there. Another loud bang from lightning that struck nearby had Italy, already in a cold sweat, struggling to get out of bed. He ripped the cords from his arm and stood beside his bed breathing hard. Another bang and he took off out the door and down the hall. The lights flickered and he ran faster. Left, left, straight, right. He found himself in a corner. No one was around. He fell to his knees, hugged himself, and began to cry.

Hearing a thunderclap as he washed his hands, Germany sighed. "_Verdammt_... Italy must be scared..." he murmured to himself, drying off his hands. He walked the short distance from the bathroom to Italy's room. He was prepared to see Italy cowering in the corner, or having the covers over his face.

What he wasn't prepared to see was an empty bed, the IV dangling from its bag, and a heart monitor that was recording no heartbeat. "Shit!" Germany yelled, running to the nurse's station. "The Italian in there, he ran!" he called in frantic German, getting the attention of about three nurses.

"Why would he leave his bed?" one nurse asked worriedly.

"He's scared of thunderstorms," Germany explained, extracting a confused look from all three of the nurses. "Please, find him! He's... he's like me!"

The head nurse, a plump lady with grey hair, stared at him with worry and then ordered the nurses. "Quickly! Find that man!" Germany separated from them, deciding to run to the left of the room. He'd also look for Italy.

Another crash from the storm had Italy shaking down to his very core. The lights flickered again and he cowered more into himself, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to ever fight again. He didn't want to keep having these dreams about death. He wanted his love. He wanted to be safe in his arms. He said he would be there and he wasn't. _He...wasn't...there._ His breathing was becoming harder and harder and it was starting to hurt. He coughed into his hand and gasped when he saw blood. _No..._ His breathing was becoming more and more labored. "Lud...wig..." Another cough. "Ludwig!"

Rounding another corner, he found Italy on the floor, curled into a ball and his breath labored. "_Italien_!" He ran to his lover and pulled him into his arms. "Why did you leave? What were you thinking, Italy? You could have died!" He kissed the Italian's head and face several times, his voice on the border of hysteria. "Feliciano, don't do this to me!"

"..._Dis_..._piace_..._dispiace_...scared...he's...he's...death...I can't...I don't wanna die..." He buried his face into the German's shoulder and cried harder.

"Gott, Feliciano, if you don't want to die then don't rip out your IV!" He pulled Italy up in his arms, carrying him bridal-style. "You're still too weak. I swear, I leave for five minutes!" Germany rushed to get him back to his room, catching the nurse's attention while doing so.

They placed him in the bed and began putting the IVs in. Italy was so hysterical, the one nurse looked to Germany. "I'm going to have to put him out."

Italy started screaming as loud as he could muster. "No! No! He's going to kill me! I can't go back! Don't make me go to sleep! Please! Ludwig!"

"Feliciano! Calm down!" he said in Italian. He turned to the nurse, blocking her hand. "He's having night terrors! You can't put him to sleep or he'll do it again!" he told her in German.

"But he's hysterical! We can't treat him like this!" the nurse protested.

"Give me a moment with him, I'll calm him down," Germany said in his most commanding voice. The noise in the room halted, silenced save for Italy's whimpers of fear. The nurse gave Germany a hard look before leaving. "_Liebling_," Germany cooed in Italian, "you have to calm down. They'll let you stay awake if you calm down."

He silenced as much as he could and bit his tongue to keep himself quiet. His body still slightly jerked as he sobbed.

Germany pulled the Italian close to him, rubbing his back and talking into his brunette hair. "Sh... sh, Feli. Calm..." he cooed, trying to slow his lover's heartbeat. "I'm here, I never left..."

"Y-you didn't?"

"No, I went to the bathroom! Christ, you think I'd leave you?" He tightened his grip, burying his nose in Italy's soft hair.

"_Mi dispiace_..." he whimpered.

Germany took Italy's face in his hands, looking the boy in the eye. "Listen to me. I'm not leaving." When he saw Italy's eyes tear up, the hesitance in the boy's face, he repeated, "I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever."

"_Ti amo_." He leaned forward and nuzzled Germany's neck. The sensation he missed finally returning. He felt safe and slowly began to calm down.

Germany continued to rub Italy's back, relieved to feel the boy's frame stop shaking, his heart slowing. "_Ich liebe dich_..." He kissed the top of Italy's head. "Don't do this to me again, ok? You had me so worried."

"_Mi dispiace_. I...I keep seeing him when I sleep." He gulped and snuggled closer into the blond.

"I... I see." Germany held Italy tighter. "Feliciano, please know I'll never let him have you. _Mein Führer_ and I are taking measure to ensure this never happens again. Mussolini must report his every action to my boss, and in the case that we leave the country, Hitler and I will be taking you and Romano with us."

He nodded. "_G-grazie_..." Now if only his mind would take that into accord and leave him alone. A thought. "Doitsu? Why does...he...want to kill me? Or any of us? Why is he so mean?"

Germany bit his lip, unsure how to answer. "Because... this is war. And that's just how war is. He thinks we're wrong, just as we believe he is wrong."

"Oh..." That was just stupid. "Why can't we all just say 'we're _all_ wrong' and be friends? War is stupid..." He sighed and cuddled with Germany more. "I love you so much. _Sei la mia vite_."

Germany smiled at Italy's innocence, and prayed to himself that Italy would never lose that innocence. "Ja... I love you too, Feli. _Du bist mein ein und alles_."

**Scaret: Heya, guys! Huhu! Some translations:**

** Ti amo/Ich liebe dich: I love you (Duh)**

** Mi dispiace: I'm sorry**

** Sei la mia vite: You are my life**

** Du bist…alles: You are my one and all.**


	6. Chapter 6

His eyes slowly opened and beheld his love, once again sleeping in the chair beside his bed. He giggled. The German's mouth was slightly agape, his hair was slightly coming out of his gelled style and hanging in his face; it was beautiful and worth waking up to see. His arm, the cause of his waking, was tugging on the tubes, making it hurt. Luckily, he would be leaving the hospital today.

Germany, however, did not wake from his slumber, and instead continued his curious recurring dream. He'd had the dream periodically for as long as he could remember.

_A small boy clad in black stood before Germany, appraising the man with shrewd blue eyes which were cold as ice and hard as crystal. The boy always said one thing. "Take care of her," the boy demanded, before fading into the morning sun. "Wait!" Germany cried, as he always did, but when he went to grab the boy's shirt, it faded in his hand. "Who?" Germany asked himself. "Who am I supposed to protect?"_

Opening his eyes, he saw Italy's smiling face looking down at his. Germany blinked twice, trying to process the dream. Why did he keep having it? Did it mean something? What was his mind trying to tell him? And, most importantly, _who was that boy?_

"Morning~!" He smiled. "Doitsu is so cute when he sleeps..." he stated before adjusting his arching left arm with the assortment of IVs and smiling back at his love.

Germany sat up, ignoring Italy's statement so he wouldn't have to blush so early in the morning. "You're finally getting out today, if your tests come back good," Germany said more to himself than to Italy, still distracted by his dream.

"Ve~, I'm so happy about that." He glanced back at the beeping machines. "I don't like being here anymore...I finally don't have nightmares anymore and the nurses keep waking me up," he whined. "I don't like being waken up and poked with needles." He looked back to Germany for an agreement.

Germany gave Italy a small smile, squeezing his lover's hand gently in assurance. "I can't wait to have you back home. It's so empty without you making a mess in my kitchen... I never thought I'd miss that."

"Ve~! I can't wait to make pasta! This food isn't good at all!" He grimaced, remembering Lovino's reaction the day before when they had brought the food in. The door opened and his nurse entered.

The nurse, a young Asian woman with long, brown hair flashed Italy a big smile. "Hello again, Mr. Vargas. How are you feeling today?" She gave Ludwig a nod, which he returned as he scooted his chair out of the nurse's way. She wrapped a blood pressure gauge around Italy's upper arm and checked his blood pressure.

"Ve~! I'm good." He watched her and once she finished, like a little kid, he jumped right to it. "Is it good? Can i go? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" He pleaded. The nurse blinked at him and smiled.

The nurse chuckled as Germany gently reprimanded, "Italy, they still have to do a few more tests. Be patient."

"Mhfff..." He whimpered before his bottom lip formed a pout. He wanted to _go home_. This wasn't fun at all.

The nurse smiled as she checked his pulse and the glands under his jaw. She nodded. "Everything seems ok. I'll send in the doctor; he's going to listen to your lungs, make sure nothing's wrong there. If he clears you, you're free to go." She patted Italy's head, seeming charmed by his pouting expression.

She left the room then, and Germany sat down on the bed next to Italy. "You should try to act more like an adult sometimes," Ludwig reminded him, only half-meaning it.

Italy turned the pout on him. "But Doitsuuuuuu, this isn't fun at aaaaallllll! I hate hospitals and I want to go hooooooome. It's not faaaair." He sighed miserably. It wasn't even his fault he ended up here. Why did that have to happen to him of all people? It's not like he was an enemy...he just wanted to enjoy life. He hated wars...he just wanted to be with his love.

Germany felt himself smiling despite the annoyance he should have been feeling. He raised the hand he was holding to his lips, gently caressing Italy's knuckles with his lips. He then took the hand and placed the palm on his own cheek, relishing in the feeling of his lover's soft, warm hand against his skin. "Italy..." he murmured, staring deep into the boy's eyes, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Italy smiled and swept his thumb over Germany's soft lips before leaning in. "Ti amo~" he whispered before kissing those delicious Germany lips with his own. He deeply inhaled his scent and felt the rush that pulsed through his body. Only Germany could make him feel this way.

Germany relished in the small kiss, placing a hand in Italy's messy hair. He pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

He hummed in contentment and leaned onto his chest, snuggling into the strong muscles that lay beneath. "_Sei il mio eroe_." He murmured, closing his tired eyes.

"Italy, don't fall asleep. The doctor will be in here any minute. Then we can go home." Germany rubbed Italy's back soothingly as he reminded him.

He tiredly murmured something that wasn't entirely understandable before groaning and glaring down at his IV-filled arm. "They hurt, Doitsu. I think I keep pulling on them."

"You shouldn't do that." The doctor then walked in and gave Italy a smile as Germany moved to the chair.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Vargas?" the doctor asked as he put his stethoscope in his ears.

"Ve..._bene_." He smiled up at Germany as the doctor listened to his breathing.

"No difficulty breathing? Pain in your chest?" The doctor asked while listening to Italy's chest with his stethoscope.

"Um..." He thought for a moment. "No...I don't think so."

The doctor listened for another moment, then stood up and removed the stethoscope from his ears. "Well, everything sounds good. Mr. Vargas, you're free to go!"

"Ve~!" His eyes lit up. "Hear that, Doitsu? I can go home~!" As the doctor left, he handed Italy's file to the nurse, who was waiting outside. She flipped through and looked up at Germany. "Mr. Beilschmidt? I have some medications that I'm going to be giving you for Mr. Vargas after I remove the IVs." She smiled.

"Thank you," Germany said, taking the papers from her. "Italy, I brought you clothes from home. You can change into them after the nurse takes out the IVs." The nurse went in and removed Italy's IVs one by one.

He nodded and grimaced as the needles were plucked from his tender arm. Once disconnected, he jumped up, gathered his clothes and started changing. "Ve~!" The nurse approached the German and handed him two pill bottles.

"The white ones are for any pain or discomfort. They're kinda large and should be taken with food. The green ones are in case of infection in his lung. They might make him...shaky or jittery. So it's best if he takes them in the morning."

"Understood," Germany said, nodding. He then turned to Italy. "Italy! Wait until we leave the room to change!" But at this point, Italy was already half-dressed, so there was really no point to scolding him. Instead, he wheeled Italy out on the ceremonial wheelchair, and at the front entrance helped him stand up. He walked with him out to the parking lot, where his new Volkswagen was parked. This really was a good idea on Hitler's part, Germany decided. Germany held open the passenger door for his lover, giving him a small smile as the Italian entered the car.

Italy happily plopped onto the seat and let out a large yawn. Why did hospitals make him so sleepy? He watched Germany walk around the car and open his own door before he sat down and put the key in the ignition. Italy watched with wide glossy eyes before yawning again. "Doitsu? Can I sleepy now?" He slurred as the painkillers the doctors gave him last minute started taking effect.

Germany smiled as he put the car into the correct gear. "Yes, Italy, you can sleep." He knew the painkillers Italy had taken made him drowsy, so he simply made his way home as his lover slept in the seat beside him. He wanted more than anything to watch Italy sleep, to see the peace and calm take over his sick and battered body, to make sure the boy would be okay. But he focused on the road, driving gently home so as to not shake Italy awake. When he arrived at his house, he pulled up in the driveway and parked the car. He caressed Italy's cheek once with his right palm before getting out of the car, going around the front to open Italy's door and pick him up. He carried his lover inside bride-style, and laid him down gently on his bed before climbing in next to him. Knowing Italy could not hear him, he murmured, "I've missed you, Liebling. And it makes me so happy that you're back where you belong: in our bed, in my arms." He kissed Italy's forehead, abandoning all plans for the day and drifting off into a light, peaceful sleep.

A slight shudder crept the Italian's spine. He couldn't remember what he dreamed about, which was probably a good thing since it made him feel slightly sick...or was it the meds doing that? He didn't know. He looked to his left and saw Germany...his Ludwig, sleeping peacefully beside him. _His_ Ludwig. It felt so good to say. So natural. He snuggled into his love's sleeping form and giggled when he felt the German cuddle slightly back. His breathing remained steady, so he wasn't awake. _Dio_, he was so cute. A slight grumble from his stomach ruined the moment though. He sighed and slipped from the sleeping Germany's strong grasp. A chill ran up his spine again from the lack of warmth. Despite his protesting heart that wanted to climb back into bed, he followed his hungry Italian stomach down to the kitchen.

Germany awoke with empty arms, and shot up in his bed. Where had Italy gone? He momentarily panicked before realizing his house smelled like pasta. He grinned widely, only because no one was around to see it, and relished in one of his favorite scents. Pasta meant Italy was around, and well enough to cook. "Things are back to normal," he sighed to himself. It made sense that Italy would be hungry after days eating hospital food. At this thought, Germany's stomach growled_. Speaking of which_... Germany stood up, stretched a bit, and followed his nose to Italy. Once in the kitchen, he hugged Feliciano from behind. "It's nice to see you back in the kitchen," Germany whispered in his ear.

Italy squeaked in surprise before he realized that it was just Germany. He took deep breath, which still sounded slightly strained, to calm his heart. "Ve, Doitsu, you scared me." He then snuggled his back into Germany and smiled up at him, giggling. "I'm happy to be back in the kitchen...pasta smells so good~!" He deeply inhaled the smell of the pasta like it was his life support.

Germany couldn't resist the innocent face before him, so he leaned down to place a short kiss on Italy's lips. He pulled back after a few seconds, smiling. "You don't know how much I've missed having you in my house."

"About as much as I've wanted to be out of the hospital?" he asked innocently.

Germany laughed softly. "Yes, about that much." He kissed Italy again, this time on the cheek, still holding him around the waist. "_Ich liebe dich, Italien_."

Italy giggled. "_Ich liebe dich auch, Deutschland_." He replied, his Italian accent making the words sound very strange to their ears. It only made Italy giggle even more. German was a rougher language, where Italian was almost like one was singing every word. As strange as it sounded coming out of his mouth, Italy didn't care. He loved Germany. So, the least he could do was speak his language.

Germany's smile grew at the butchered German, and he turned his gaze to the food. "What are you making tonight?"

The Italian then turned his attention to the food. "Well, pasta, silly~!" He giggled as Germany just stared at him. "It's _penne rigate_ pasta with brown butter and grated Parmesan and cherry tomatoes~!"

"Mmm," Germany hummed, nipping at Italy's neck. "Sounds delicious."

Italy shuddered. "Doitsu..." he practically moaned. He felt the German's breath on his neck and it was making him feel weak in his knees. He leaned into his love and brought his arms up and around his head, wrapping them around Germany's neck. This moment was perfect and Italy never wanted it to end.

Germany melted into the touch, whirling Italy around to face him. He kissed him deeply, occasionally nibbling his bottom lip, and held Italy's body close to his. Germany's arms locked around the small of Italy's back, as if challenging Italy to try to escape. However, Germany knew Italy wouldn't try.

On the contrary, Italy leaned further into touch, wrapping his arms fully around Germany's neck. His right leg popped up slightly and his knee rubbed up against Germany's left leg. He tried to make the kiss last as long as it could before he released, gasping for air.

Remembering Italy's weak lungs, Germany loosened his grip on Italy. "Oh, sorry!" he breathed, panting a bit. After he and Italy caught their breath, he asked, "Are you ok?"

He coughed slightly in response before nodding and resting his head on Germany's shoulder. His hands moved lower to a more comfortable position as Italy simply breathed. His lung felt...stiff. It hurt when he breathed too deeply, so he just relaxed his body, melting into the German. He calmly breathed in his scent of leather, earth and cologne.

Germany rubbed Italy's back soothingly, nuzzling his nose into his lover's auburn hair. "Then we better take it easy until your lungs heal. We don't want you going back to the hospital."

He nodded into Germany's shoulder. If it wasn't for his lung...everything would be perfect. No...his lung was fine...it was Britain...and France...and America and Russia and the war in general. Italy didn't even understand fully what the fight was even about. "Ludwig...why?"

Ludwig's face contorted in confusion. "Why what, Liebling?"

"Why are we fighting, Ludwig? Why is Britain trying to kill us? Why can't we just stop...everything and stay in this moment. Here? I don't understand..." He wiped his eyes and stared at the wetness. He hadn't realized that he started crying.

It was such a simple question. And direct, innocent. So why was it so hard to answer? Why, looking into Italy's eyes, and enjoying a moment of peace in the midst of a terrible war, could he not answer the question? Germany shook his head, taking Italy's cheeks into his palms. "The world... is so much bigger than you and I. This war was never my decision but... I have to do as mein Führer wishes. That is my duty, as a nation, as a citizen. If I could end all the fighting, the anger, the hate... please believe me, I would. But we nations do not represent those in power. We represent the unrepresented. The people." Germany kissed Italy's forehead and pulled him close. "We have this moment of peace, and there will be many more. But war will never stop, Liebling. It is in our nature to fight one another."

"But why? Why do we have to fight? Why can't we all just be happy?" It was simple to Italy. If everyone was happy, then there would be no death, no war, no fighting. Everyone could be with the people they loved. Italy would be able to visit big brother France without the fear of being killed or taken prisoner. He could visit Toni without Lovi yelling at him to not get Spain involved. And he could be with Ludwig everyday...making him pasta and sharing moments of true passion without having to deal with pain like his lung caused him. "Why can't we just tell our leaders that war won't solve anything and live happily?"

Germany let out a cynical laugh. "Because some humans are only happy when they make others miserable. Our leaders included." Germany looked Italy in the eye once more. "To be honest, I'm glad you don't understand. I'm glad you don't know what a horrible place this world really is." More than anything, Germany was glad Italy could not hear the screams at night, the haunted and tortured souls whose lives were lost for a reason unknown to Germany. He was glad Italy would never know the agony Germany suffered, the pains he felt for an unexplained reason. Germany wished to know what was happening to his people that he was not told about, but at the same time was much too afraid to ask.

Italy remained quiet. He didn't know what to say to that. Everyone always said he was an idiot. Germany never liked hearing those words directed at Italy before, but...was he saying that he preferred Italy to be dense when it came to this subject then? It still didn't make sense. War was pointless and never got anyone anywhere. All it brought was loss. Maybe Italy didn't really want to know after all. If Germany thought it best he not know...then maybe he should just forget about it. One question did still go left unanswered though... "Doitsu...what is the war about this time? Is it because...of the last one? Is it big brother's fault?"

Germany sighed. "Since you ask, I will tell you the truth. Yes, my leaders are still very mad at France for the humiliation and poverty of the Treaty of Versailles. We were forced to apologize for a war that was never our fault in the first place. But... I think there's something more. I keep seeing propaganda, posters and pamphlets about the terrors of the Jew... and I cannot bring myself to believe in it. They are my people too. And I have this nagging feeling... That there's something I'm not being told."

Italy blinked and cocked his head to the side. "He's not telling you something? Do you think it's on purpose? Maybe _fratello_ has been right all along then! What if he's lying to everybody? What if he's just power hungry and he wants to kill everybody? What if he's using you? And me...what if he decides that I'm not needed?"

"Shh, shh," Germany shushed him. "That won't happen, Italy. I know you hate it when we fight, but I'm afraid there's not much we can do about it." He ran his hand through Italy's hair. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll figure it out."

He took one last shattering breath and nodded into his shoulder again. _Everything's going to be fine...Germany knows what he's doing_... The phone rang, making Italy jump again.

Germany released his love. "I'd better answer it." He strode over to the phone, answering it. "Hallo?"

"You...put my damn brother on. I know you have him, so don't try to use that fucking potato in your head to try to lie to me."

Germany sighed, face palming before turning to Italy and extending the phone. "It's for you."

Italy glanced at it before taking it. "Ciao?"

"Why the fuck didn't you call when you got out of the fucking hospital?" He brother yelled in Italian.

"Oh..." Oops. Truly, Italy didn't think once to call Lovino. He was so excited to leave that he forgot to call. "I'm sorry." He replied in their native tongue. "I was so excited I guess I forgot..."

"Don't you give me that lame ass excuse! I know damn well you were just happy to be with the potato bastard!"

"No...well...I was happy to leave and they gave me something that made me sleepy. I fell asleep in the car and only woke up a little bit ago. Ve~ I was going to call-"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP IN THE CAR WITH THE DAMN POTATO! WHAT IF HE RAPED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! HUH?"

Italy blinked at glanced at Germany as his face flushed. He thanked God Germany didn't understand Italian that well to keep up...especially since Lovi was so loud that he was sure Ludwig heard.

"Lovi...Germany wouldn't do that."

"How the fuck do you know? That's it! I'm coming to get you!"

"Fratello! I'm fine with Germany. I love him and he loves me. He wouldn't have sex with me without my consent-"

"WHAT!"

"Lovi...you don't have to worry...everything is fine."

"I don't believe you for a fucking second! That potato bastard is...GERMAN!"

Italy blinked again. Sometimes he really didn't understand his brother. "Besides...I'm not even well enough for that..." he waited but there was no sound but heavy breathing.

"If that bastard touches you...I will come right over and shoot his ass."

"Lovi..."

"_Lovi_~!" Italy paused. There was a new voice on Lovino's end. "Mio tomate~!"

"Wh-what are you doing here, tomato bastard! I th-thought I told you-" Italy could hear Romano say to Antonio.

"I came to see you~!"

"Y-you stupid bastard! I thought I told you to stay away from me until this fucking war was over?"

"But I couldn't wait that long~!"

"S-stop! Get the fuck out! I swear I will-" _click_. Italy stayed frozen with the disconnected phone still pressed to his ear.

Germany just looked at Italy, who looked shocked and a bit confused. "What did your brother want?"

"Uh..." He shrugged and handed the phone back to Germany. "He wanted to know why I didn't call him...yesterday? When I was allowed to leave the hospital. He asked if I was... happy... here... which I am." He hoped he didn't sound as awkward as he felt. Again...thank God Germany didn't know Italian _that_ well. "Then Spain showed up and the phone disconnected," he hastily finished.

"Spain? You said Romano had been avoiding him because of..." Germany couldn't finish the sentence due to the wave of guilt that swept over him. Romano couldn't see Spain because of the war. Which meant Italy couldn't either. And then there was France... Exactly how was Italy feeling, Germany wondered. This war was tearing his family apart, just like all the wars had. Germany bit his lip, closing his eyes and turning away from Italy. "You should go see your brother," Germany told him.

Italy was taken aback. "Huh?" He blinked in innocence. "But I want to stay with my Doitsu."

Germany stayed silent for a minute. "I'll be here. Always. Romano is family. And right now, you should be with him. If you really don't want to leave, then he can stay here. I just don't want you two apart, not every everything that's happened."

Italy stared at him, shocked. Germany just offered to let Lovino stay in his house. "But... you and fratello... don't get along." Did Germany really want him to leave then? "I... I guess I can go... for a short visit." he hung his head low. "I don't want fratello and Germany to fight...and Germany has work to do. Work more important than Italy."

Germany turned to look Italy in the eye. "Nothing is more important than you, understand? And it's whatever you want to do. I can get him a hotel nearby if that's what you'd want."

"Fratello wouldn't be very happy if he had to come out here. I should probably...let him come pick me up." He offered a slight smile. "It would only be for a little while. Then I would get to be with my Doitsu again~!"

"Whatever you want, Liebling." Germany held back his guilt and gave Italy a strained smile. "You should go be with your brother. And hopefully, your boss won't try anything stupid this time."

Italy slightly shuddered. He never wanted to be on a battlefield again. "Ve... ok." He walked up to Germany and gave him a light peck on the lips. He then wrapped his arms around him in a strong hug, making sure to take in his scent one last time before he left for Italy.

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy, pulling him close. "How long do you plan to be there?"

"I don't know. Fratello does want me to come home...he just has a strange way of showing it. I'm sure my boss wants to see me anyway..." He sighed at that. He didn't really want to have anything to do with that man anymore. Especially after Germany said that some humans just like seeing other people suffer. A deep feeling in Italy's gut said that his boss was one of those people.

Translations plz:

_Sei il mio eroe_. You are my hero.

_Bene_. Good.

A/N: We wrote this almost a year ago… I am a horrible authoress for keeping you guys waiting. I should also mention now that I'm attending Purdue in the fall for Pre-Pharmacy, so if you guys thought I was busy before….

Anyway! I'm back for now, with only 4 more days of high school (yay~) and Rev and I will be writing and posting as much as we can this summer~ Happy reading~


End file.
